The Unforgiven
by S.E.Cantrell
Summary: It's Been 2 years Since Kagome's been down the well, would it have something to do with a hateful Hanyou & a dead miko? Will She Forgive Inu? Read to find out.. Finished. Epilogue up.. WILL BE GOING THROUGH MASSIVE EDITING..! u u
1. Darkness

Hi This Is My Second Fic..Hopefully it does better than the last. Disclaimer. I Don't Own anything.  
  
Chapter 1 Darkness.  
  
¤~*~*~`The Un for given`~*~*~¤ ` (--Thoughts. " (--Talking. *(--Actions.  
  
Kagome Laied on her bed in the darkness .Her Fan blowing her long raven hair. Black curtains draped her windows, blocking the light of the world out of her room. `Two Years..Two long years..`Kagome turned over in her bed. She looked up at the clinging her used to be bright red/crimson eyes were now dull and emotionless. Inuyasha picked.  
  
He Picked Kikyo.  
  
Kagome's wrists where wraped up from where she silted them. She was 17. One year of school left . She couldn't even think of school now. Her friends didn't want any thing to do with her any more. She wore all black. She rolled over in her bed again. Her room was all black, no pink. Her Mother opened the door she peeked inside her daughter's room. Kagome's mother glanced over her shoulder and shut the door and looked at Yuske and Hiei and their friends.  
  
"Yuske, Hiei your Kagome's only cousins.. please try to get her out of bed. I've tried everything." Kagome's mother said to Yuske and Hiei.  
  
"Don't worry Aunt, me and Hiei will do our best." Yuske said as him, Hiei, Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara walked into Kagome's room. Yuske and Hiei walked up to Kagome's bed. Her Back was turned to them. Yuske Sat on the side of the bed and Hiei stood at the end.  
  
"Hey Cousin." Yuske said as he looked down at Kagome.  
  
No Answer.  
  
Yuske was now 17 too. He looked at his cousin. Her aura was full of love, hate, sadness and betrayal. Hiei sat down too and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "you can tell us everything, Kagome" Hiei said in a warm voice. Kagome sat up and looked at her two cousins. Her Yuske And Hiei had always had many things in common. Kagome was a miko. Yuske is a spirit detective, and Hiei a demon. Besides being powerful, they all kinda looked a like; they all both have red eyes and black hair. "Fine, I'll tell you. But don't get grossed out." Kagome said as the flash back came.  
  
~¤~*`Flash Back`*~¤~  
  
Kagome , Sango , Miroku And Shippo were sitting by the fire and Kagome was making dinner.Kagome had make Inuyasha some Ramen for dinner and went out to find him. A soul stealer flew by when Kagome walked near a tree. Kagome's walk turned into a run. Near a tree She Saw Inuyasha And Kikyo together. They both were naked Kagome knew what they did. It made her sick to her to even think about that. Kikyo snuggled against Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, will you go to hell with me?" "Yes, Kikyo I will." Those words made Kagome want to puke. "Inuyasha." Kikyo said again. "yes?" "there is only one thing I want. I want to die with my soul with me. Will you kill that stupid girl Kagome, for me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Yes, Anything for you." Inuyasha answered. Kagome was hiding behind a tree listening to them. She past out from what she heard. A while later Kagome woke up. She Could still hear Inuyasha And Kikyo talking. They Both were dressed now. Kagome stood up ,that's when Kikyo saw her. "Inuyasha! There she is!" Kikyo said , as Kagome started running. Inuyasha ran after Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he dived at her. "Y..You Hate me?" Kagome wanted so much to cry. "Forgive me Kagome." Inuyasha said. His claws digging into her skin. Kagome fell to the ground her arm had been wounded. Kagome stood again and looked at him. Inuyasha was feet away from her. Her bangs hid her eyes, but he saw two tears run down her cheeks. "no.never.." Kagome whispered. It came as a whisper at first. "NO! I WILL NEVER FOR GIVE YOU ,INUYASHA!" She raised her head . Her eyes burning holes into his very soul. They were full of hate. "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and ran. She ran to the well and jumped in as she did this she cried out " I hate you Inuyasha!". Kagome left Inuyasha and Kikyo there. ~¤~* End OF Flash Back *~¤~ Kagome looked over at her night stand and saw the two shards in the jar.She looked down as she cried softly. Yuske put his arms around his morning cousin, in all of her pain.  
  
Thas only the first chapter.. More to come. ¤Sarah. Please review. 


	2. Scars

Demon-Kagome-Ok on with chapter 2. I`d Like To Thank Sakura91 & Sunstar-1271! THANK YOU GUYS ALOTT!^__^  
  
~Disclaimer: I dun own Inu Or Hiei but I get first dibs!  
  
~The Unforgiven. ~Chapter Two.  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~ "What a fucking wonderful day." Kagome Thought as she slipped on a white beater and a pair of black cargo jean pants. She brushed her hair into a pony tail after words she put on some red eye shadow. She put on a few sliver bracelets, as well as some rings. She grabbed her Black sweatshirt. Today's the day she had to go with Hiei And Yuske and their friends. "feh, this is going to be stupid." Kagome mumbled. ~*~*~*~Sometime Later~*~*~*~ Yuske,Hiei,Kurama,Botan, & Kuwbara , Kagome Were Walking down the street to the cafe Yuske always hung out at. They all walked inside and sat down. Yuske And Hiei started to talk to Kagome about Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and started to walk off. When Kurama grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What?" She asked, glaring at them. "Stay." Kurama said softly. Kagome stood there, she looked down then up." Fine!" She sat back down, glaring. "Kagome, you need to see him." Yuske said. "I don't need to see him! I hope He's dead! So That He Can Burn In Hell With His Hore Kikho!"Kagome yelled. "Stop acting like a baby, Kagome." Kagome Turned to See Touya. "What?" Kagome glared at him. "Stop being such a big baby about it." "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Touya." Kagome growled. Touya sat down beside her & smiled."Kagome my dear." He started. & kagome rolled her eyes. "What's the point of talking to that stupid half-breed?" Kagome Asked. " Well one. He's saved your life many times." Yuske pointed out. "Well, Yes and you forget that he tried to take my life." Kagome countered. Yuske sighed. And Kagome Growled. "C'mon Kags, Wouldn't you like to at least see Shippo , Sango , And Miroku Again?" Hiei Asked. " It would be nice to see them again." Kagome smiled. "But, I bet now they probly hate me now." Kagome Looked down. " If they're your friends why would they hate you? I'm sure they'd understand." Botan said. Kagome sighed. "Ok, fine." Kagome got up and started walking out the door the others followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Some Time After*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome was alone at her house. She sighed as she put on a pair of red kimono bottoms on And a white short sleeve kimono shirt. She grabbed her bow and her arrows and went to pricate. As she walked through the Shrine she went passed the God tree. In the Sengoku- jidai era this was the same tree. The very same tree is where she got hurt. Right in front of it. Kagome walked back into the house. She ran up stairs into the bath room And turned on the hot water. She took off all of her clothes And stood in front of the full-length mirror. The wound Inuyasha gave her was huge, although it only looked like her arm was wounded. He wounded much more than that. Her wound (that is now a scar) Started at the gape of her middle and ring finger all the way up her arm to the junction of her shoulder and arm is all the way down her chest down to her belly button. Kagome closed her crimson colored eyes and opened them again. " I will get you for this." She growled softly." You will pay for this you, Bastard." Kagome took a hot bath . Slipped into some clothes and packed her red back pack with clothes, food, Water/Soda, Needs & arrows. " I will make you pay." Kagome Said softly. As she layed down on her bed in her black painted room. As she fell to sleep she murmured, "I hate you Inuyasha , You Bastard." Her Fan blowing her hair dry as she slept. ~  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~  
  
~ -D-K- Well tell me what you think! Thank you for the review. I dun know who Kagome will go with yet. I think there are too many Kag/Sess, And Kag/Yoko(kur). That's just what I think tho-. Anyway ^_^ Plz review! 


	3. Girls Not Grey Kagome's DreamFlash Back

DK/Sarah- This is a short Song fic. ^_^ Iy This is about when Kagome came back threw the well. Inuyasha hurt her. And well..yeah. Kagome is my favorite charter And I love the song "Girls Not Grey" By A.F.I. I thought it would go perfect. Here it goes. -12-10-03. Chapter 3 __ Kagome's Dream...(Flash Back) _ Kagome Held her wounded arm and stumbled inside her house. Her Blood trailed behind her as she walked threw the backdoor. Into the kitchen, threw the hall down stairs. Up the stairs, down the up stairs hallway, into her room. Her white carpet was a crimson red.  
  
Red The Color Of Blood.  
  
She Fell on her bed. And layed there. She didn't cry, she just layed there.  
  
I'll Lay Me Down Tonight, Much further down. Swim In The Calm Tonight. __This Art Does Drown. ---What Follows Me As The Whitest Lace Of Light Just Begs To Be Imbrued?  
  
Kagome Layed there. She was broken. Her heart. Her pride. Her Body Wounded so badly just like her heart. She wanted to die. She closed her eyes. So that she could clear her mind. But, She could not. There was too much there. Her Mind ..'Was it going too?' She asked herself. She felt something she never felt before. 'What is that?' She wonder slightly. She knew what it was now.  
  
It Was Hate. -What Follows Will Swallow Whole. --What Follows Has Lead Me To This Place Where I Belong.  
  
'I should Have just stayed in my own time.' 'I Would have never gotten hurt.'  
  
-With all Erased.  
  
Kagome could see out her window from where she was laying. It was night out side. She listened to the insects out side. It was so quiet. So peaceful. Perhaps the only thing around her that was peace full.  
  
-All Insects Sing Tonight. --The Coldest Sound. --- I'd Send God's Grace Tonight could It Be Found.  
  
Kagome Still Layed there. There all alone & Bleeding. She didn't care though. 'I don't want to live any more.' She thought. She got up. A wave of pain racked her body. Making her want to scream. But she held it in.' No I will not be weak!' She staggered to her desk. She opened one of her desk drowse. Leaving the handle bloody. She dug threw it. She stopped when she saw a razor blade. She grabbed it . She smiled faintly. "I'll show you, Inuyasha!" She fell to her knees. She put the razor blade to her wrist. -One Cut.  
  
--Two Cuts.  
  
---Three Cuts. (This Part is a poem.) 'A Picture.' ' I Think I'll Draw A Picture.' 'A Picture.' 'A Picture With A Twist.' 'I'll Draw It With A Razor.' 'I'll Draw It On My Wrist.' 'And As I Draw This Picture, A Fountain Will Appear.' 'And With This Fountain All My Problems Will Disappear.'  
  
Kagome's Head felt light. She smiled. The emotional pain she was feeling was gone. She started laughing if she was having the time of her life. She only shed a few tears. That was only when Inuyasha hurt her feelings.  
  
'What Feelings?'  
  
Kagome dropped the bloody razor. Her blood smeared all over her snow-white carpet. But she kept on laughing. The loud laugh was getting weaker & weaker. She slowly eased her self on the floor. She still softly laughed. She could still see her window. She looked out it. She saw the stars. They were so bright, then they dimmed.  
  
'You Think You Broken Me. Don't you, Inuyasha?'  
  
I'll Lay Me Down Tonight Much Farther Down.  
--Watch Stars Go Tonight.  
-On Sinking Ground I'll lay Me Down.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Her Mother screamed when she found her.  
Kagome's blood was everywhere..  
  
DK/Sarah- I Know I know. Bad huh? Anyway . Please Review. No flames  
plz.Hey if you were Kagome You would feel like that wouldn't you?. 


	4. Guess Who's Back?

Demon-Kagome- Okkkay. I'm happy with the reviews I got. ^-^ Thax, Chibi Asd Kage!!!! Chapter 4 - Guess who's Back?  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
~ Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, her window was open. The wind blew in softly, hitting her face. She closed her eyes, and clamed her self. Today was the day, the day she would go back to the feudal era. She could hear sounds coming from the hallway; she quickly grabbed her red blanket, and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Hello!" Yuske said happily.  
  
"Humph." Kagome replied.  
  
" Ready for today? I am." Yuske went on.  
  
" What the fuck ever." Kagome replied again.  
  
" What's up with you? Are you PMSing or something?" Yuske asked.  
  
Kagome growled and grabbed his neck with one arm. Dropping the blanket around her to the floor." No, actually." She growled and released him. Yuske gasped for air.  
  
"Daaaaaaamnnn!" He was on the floor.  
  
" You don't get it do you? I don't want to go back there." Kagome said as she stood up. Looking at the morning sun.  
  
" I thought you agreed to last nite?" Yuske sat up and looked at her. "Huh?, Hey what's that?" He asked as he looked at her scar.  
  
Kagome grabbed her red blanket and wrapped it around herself. " It's a scar, why do you ask? I thought you were smart enough to know what it is."  
  
"Where did you get it from..?" He asked  
  
" None of your god damned business!" Kagome growled as she straiten her white beater and short black shorts.  
  
" It was Inuyasha, wasn't it?" Yuske dug deeper.  
  
"." Kagome sighed and walked to her window; looking out it." It was from him."  
  
" I'm sorry.." Yuske looked down, mad at himself; for asking such a question.  
  
" It's not your fault." Kagome glared at the well house." And don't carry the weight on your shoulders either."  
  
"Huh?" Yuske looked up.  
  
"`Cause." Kagome grinned still looking at the well house; her bangs hiding her eyes." I will be taking care of Inuyasha when we get there."  
  
"Kagome.you don't mean..?" Yuske began to ask.  
  
"Yes, I WILL kill Inuyasha.." Kagome turned away from the window; walking to her bathroom. Leaving Yuske in shock." Oh, and I am ready for today.." Kagome grinned again. ____________________----Later around 9 AM.----_________________ Kagome wore a pair of tight blue jean flares, her white beater, her black zip up sweater over it, with red eye shadow And clear lip gloss, her long black hair in a pony tail (which reached down to her waist). She had her backpack over her shoulder as well as her arrows; bow in hand. She looked to the others they were ready also. They were all standing at the well. Kagome looked at the two jewel shards in the jar.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Kagome sighed.  
  
(I duno how they all fit in the well at once O_o. but oh well XD. O.o hey it's my story but they got there. XD)  
  
Kagome, Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, Touya & Kuwabara jumped out of the well.  
  
"HEY! Some one get me out of here! Please!!?! Botan yelled. Hiei jumped back down and got Botan.  
  
___________________---In the village---___________________ "Huh?" Shippo looked up wide eyed." I smell Kagome's Scent!! She's back!!!" The little fox kit ran towards the well. Sango & Miroku looked at each other. "WHAT?!" Sango & Miroku ran toward the well also.  
  
____________--At the well--____________ Kagome yawned & the others looked around.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE-CHAN!!!!" Kagome looked around. As a little fox child ran to her. "Oh, Kagome-Chan!! I missed you so much!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo-Chan!" Kagome sighed happily.  
  
"Kagome-Sama!! Is that you?!" Miroku asked as he & Sango ran to the little group.  
  
"Yes, yes it's me.who else did you think it was?" Kagome asked smiling at them.  
  
"Ka.Kagome.?" Everyone looked to the direction from where the voice of an inu hanyou came from.  
  
Kagome narrowed her already narrow eyes, her pupils almost turning into slits, from hate.  
  
Yay!! Cliffy!!! Hehehe! Lol, sorry. But anyway.Bum, bum buuummm. Well, tell me what ya think. Plz review! Ja`en. ¤Sarah. 


	5. We Are Not Friends

Demon-Kagome- Well, I'm gonna write two chatpie's in a row. O.o lol. Well, here it goes. Disclaimer- Oops I haven't done this in a long while have I? I dun Own Inu or Yu yu so you no sue. ^_____^. Chapter 5 - we are not friends. __  
  
___  
  
__  
  
____"Ka.Kagome.?" Everyone looked to the direction from where the voice of an inu hanyou came from.  
  
Kagome narrowed her already narrow eyes, her pupils almost turning into slits, from hate. ________________________________________________  
  
_ The two groups of people looked at Kagome Then, at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome.?" Inuyasha looked at her sadly, and slowly started to walk toward her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome growled out, her voice dripping with poison.  
  
"Uh oh, here comes' trouble." Yuske sighed.  
  
The little fox kit jumped onto Kurama's shoulder from Kagome's. Miroku, Sango, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, Touya And Yuske all watched as the two saw each other for the first time in two years.  
  
"Oh, Kagome I missed you so much. I've longed to see you again." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes narrowed at him, giving him a glare." I can't say the same for you."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked." You must have missed me more." He smiled softly.  
  
"What I'm saying is.." Kagome watched him get closer to her; they were just feet apart. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her before she could finish.  
  
Inuyasha berried his face in her hair, and sighed. "Kagome I missed you so much, why did you leave me?" He tighten his arms around her.  
  
"I left you because.." Kagome broke free from his hold; breaking his heart. " Because, you betrayed me.." Kagome glared at him. " I don't see is it how you can just walk up to me, acting as everything is ok. And hug and hold me acting like we're old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. You bastard! How dare you!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there a minute his mind was completely blown. " Kag..Kagome, I .." He was at a loss of words. " Kikyou.she.."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Kagome crossed her arms and turned her back to him. She shook her head. "No more words, no more lies, no more empty words, no." Kagome walked up to Hiei." Hiei, could I use your sword?"  
  
"As long as you promise to clean the blood off of it when your done with it.." Hiei said as he handed Kagome his sword.  
  
" I will." She answered as she took it. "Tell me Inuyasha where is Kikyou?" Kagome asked her back still turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou.she..i..uhh." His voice faded.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Kagome asked demanding.  
  
" I killed her." Inuyasha lowered his head; his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kagome asked. "Well, then.." Kagome turned around and She unsheathed it and pointed it at Inuyasha. " You can go join her!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he was a lost soul; his eyes were sad. "Kagome..?"  
  
"Draw your sword Inuyasha.." Kagome glared at him." I wish to slay you."  
  
Bum, bum buuumm. yet again another cliffy. Ok , time to tell me..who should kagome go with!? A) Inuyasha. B)Kouga. C) Touya. D)Bankotsu. Plz read and review!!! ¤Sarah-Chan. 


	6. And The War Is On

D-K- I Dunno who to put Kagome with. Either Inuyasha or..No one..O_o. I know.. Disclaimer- I dun own anything!  
  
Chapter 6. And The War Is On..  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~" I killed her." Inuyasha lowered his head; his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kagome asked. "Well, then.." Kagome turned around and She unsheathed the blade and pointed it at Inuyasha. " You can go join her!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he was a lost soul; his eyes were sad. "Kagome..?"  
  
"Draw your sword Inuyasha.." Kagome glared at him." I wish to slay you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Kagome held Hiei's sword tight. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome ran at him, her sword in front of her. Inuyasha pulled out his blade to block. "Kagome, please.stop this. I wish not to fight you." Inuyasha said begging.  
  
"No, I kill you!" Kagome forced more of her miko into the sword. Pushing Inuyasha back. " You can join Kikyou." Kagome growled.  
  
"Kagome, Please. I need to tell you something.!" Inuyasha noticed he being pushed back.  
  
"No! Go To Hell!" Kagome Screamed. Forcing Inuyasha back, breaking his balance shoving him back into a tree.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.  
  
Kagome looked at him, then at her blade. She started walking toward Inuyasha.  
  
"No Kagome-Chan! Don't!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Shippou-Chan?" Kagome looked at the fox kit.  
  
"Please, Kagome-Chan, don't lower yourself to his level!" the little fox cried.  
  
"No, I have to kill him." Kagome said as calmly as she could. Shippou noticed how cold she was. She wasn't moved of hearing him standing up for Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-Chan." Sango looked at friend.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Well, are your not gonna fight me are you?" Kagome asked looking at the inu hanyou slammed against the tree trunk.  
  
"Kagome, I can't fight you." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
" Oh, Am I NOT worthy enough?" Kagome growled. " Then, I'll take your life now." Kagome raised the sword above her head and brought down.  
  
"CLACK"  
  
(Not one for sound affects -_-''' sorry!)  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. Something was between her, her sword, and Inuyasha's heart.  
  
" Ho..How dare you?!" Kagome growled at the one who screwed up her only chance to kill Inuyasha..  
  
D-K- Yay! Cliffy!! Any way. I'll write another.*ish listening to "My Will"* Plz Review! Thax Chibi!! 


	7. The One Who

Sarah-D-K- Backie! Anyway! I'll write two in row! I might finish the story tonite! * Looks at Bankotsu, Kouga, And Touya. * Wha? *They shake their heads* Oh, ok.I won't. Disclaimer- I Dun Own Bankotsu, Kouga, Hiei, Touya, Or Kurama, or Yuske, or..Etc.  
  
Chapter 7 - The One Who. **  
  
***  
  
**** Kagome walked over Inuyasha. "Well, are your not gonna fight me are you?" Kagome asked looking at the inu hanyou slammed against the tree trunk.  
  
"Kagome, I can't fight you." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
" Oh, Am I NOT worthy enough?" Kagome growled. " Then, I'll take your life now." Kagome raised the sword above her head and brought down.  
  
"CLACK" Kagome's eyes widen something was between her, her sword, and Inuyasha's heart.  
  
" Ho..How dare you?!" Kagome growled at the one who screwed up her only chance to kill Inuyasha..  
  
" I can't just let you kill MY little brother now can I?" Sesshoumaru looked at the fuming Kagome.  
  
"Since when did you start giving a fuck?" Kagome growled.  
  
" Well, I see the little kitty that always followed Inuyasha Has grown into a beautiful young woman." Sesshoumaru Smiled looking at Kagome.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome jumped back landing gracefully on her feet. " Saying pretty things never gets you any where with me." Kagome growled.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, Lady-Kagome." Sesshoumaru bowed.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over. But, her friends and family did.  
  
" Say what?" Kagome looked Sesshoumaru as if he was crazy.  
  
" Oh did I displease you Lady-Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked back up at her.  
  
"Uhhh." Kagome blinked, then got her self back to real life." Your Not Sesshoumaru.he NEVER act's like that!"  
  
" Well, I've NEVER seen Kagome the little girl who always stood up for Inuyasha. Kagome The one who always helped him out when he got done fucking around with Kikyou. Kagome the one." Sesshoumaru went on.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha stood up. " I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"No! I can't believe you..Not any more!" Kagome took a deep breath. " You told me too many lies."  
  
" Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said walking to her.  
  
Kagome felt like a helpless child again.' Oh no he's coming closer.' Kagome thought, as he got closer.  
  
"Kagome" As Inuyasha out stretched his arms.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed; creating a red aura around herself. Throwing Inuyasha back. Her eye's glowed red. She grew to black little cat ears on top her head. And a long black cattail, she also grew long claws, and fangs; her eyes were the same color except they were a much brighter red/crimson color (with slits). Kagome landed back on the ground from being raised into the air. She took a good look at her self.  
  
"So Kagome got into my spell books?" Kurama blinked, his eyes wide.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed a finger at him. "Do not forget, we have a score to settle." And with that Kagome grabbed her backpack, bow, and arrows, and ran off. Too fast for any one to catch. Everyone including Inuyasha stood there in shock. ~*~  
  
~*~¤~*~ ~*~ ~ Sarah-D-K- What da ya think? ^__^ Longest one yet! Plz Review! Tell me whom Kagome should go with! Plz! 


	8. The Meeting

D-K-Sarah- Ok, I'm back. Any way.I like doing the recap thing ok? It's like.."Last Time On Dragon Ball Z, Goku Died And Vegeta Was Happy And Laughing Nonstop .The End." Ok! So I think Vegeta's Cool! So what! O_o; Ok, on wiff the story. (Sorry for spelling mistakes!!! In past chapters!!)  
  
Disser- I don't own Vegeta or Inuyasha, or Kouga, or Touya, Hiei,.. -  
  
--  
  
---Chapter 8- Meeting. -- - -"Kagome." Inuyasha stood up. " I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"No! I can't believe you..Not any more!" Kagome took a deep breath. " You told me too many lies."  
  
" Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said walking to her.  
  
Kagome felt like a helpless child again.' Oh no he's coming closer.' Kagome thought, as he got closer.  
  
"Kagome" As Inuyasha out stretched his arms.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed; creating a red aura around herself. Throwing Inuyasha back. Her eye's glowed red. She grew two black little cat ears on top her head. And a long black cattail, she also grew long claws, and fangs; her eyes were the same color except they were a much brighter red/crimson color (with slits). Kagome landed back on the ground from being raised into the air. She took a good look at her self.  
  
"So Kagome got into my spell books?" Kurama blinked, his eyes wide.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed a finger at him. "Do not forget, we have a score to settle." And with that Kagome grabbed her backpack, bow, and arrows, and ran off. Too fast for any one to catch. Everyone including Inuyasha stood there in shock.  
  
It was her second day of being in the past. She found an Inn to rest at; but of course she transformed back into her Human form before asking for a place to stay the night. Kagome Looked at the red gem ring which stored all of her demon self in. (ok Red Is MY favorite color!-_-;; ) But when she took it off, she would become a cat demon again. She sighed." Why couldn't he just stay away?" She drank her tea and looked out the window. " Why couldn't I've had a normal life, like every girl?" Kagome wondered. Kagome turned to the sliding door when she heard a knock. " Come Inn."  
  
A young Girl slid open the door and bowed to Kagome. "The keeper of the Inn, wishes to speak with you." The young girl spoke softly, making sure to keep her head bowed low.  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
" H..He wants to thank you for saving the village from the demon last night, the village elder is with him also." The young girl answered.  
  
Kagome sighed but got up. " Alright then, I'll speak with them." Kagome walked to the door. She was no longer wearing her normal clothes. Kagome Wore a red sleeveless kimono, with a slit up to the thy. Her belt was black; her hair up in a ponytail, her red eye shadow matched her kimono. Kagome loved the kimono she brought but the only thing she hated about it was it showed her scar. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves to hide the scars on her hand. Her sword (which is actually Hiei's) safely on her belt; she walked bare foot through the halls of the Inn. She walked up to the door where she could here two male voices talking. Kagome knocked soundly on the door. She herd the voices had stopped. A young man opened the door. He greeted Kagome with a warm smile. Kagome face showed no emotion what's so ever.  
  
The young man bowed to her. " Please come in."  
  
Kagome bowed deeply and stepped in side. Kagome looked around the room. It wasn't a small room nor was it a huge one either. It was very home like. Tatami mats Layed out. Along with a beautiful dark wooden table for tea and food. Colorful pillows underneath it. Kagome saw an elderly man sitting at the table drinking tea.  
  
" Please sit down, make your self at home. Have some tea." The young man said to her.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and took a seat at the table. " Thank you for being so kind." Kagome tried to sound nice, but she was still very angry.  
  
The young man smiled. He didn't see threw it. " You are welcome here." The man took a seat next to the elderly man. " Oh I'm sorry! I'm so rude. I for got to tell you my name . My name is Taro. Keeper of the inn. Please, tell us your name."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lord- Taro. I am nothing but a wander, a traveler. My name means nothing." Kagome sipped her tea.  
  
" Young child.." The elderly man spoke.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
" For such a brave, strong and beautiful young woman like your self should have an name." The elder spoke loud but not harsh.  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't want anyone to know her name. "My name?"  
  
The elder nodded.  
  
'Think of a fake name!' Her mind screamed.' Because if that half breed comes threw here, he'll be asking about you!' " My name is Kagaromaru." Kagome said without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Kagaromaru?" the village elder asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome looked at him, but not his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have a male name?" The elder asked.  
  
" Because, my father wanted a son. So, he gave me a boy's name." Kagome spoke calmly without any problem.  
  
" I see." The elder said, sipping his tea.  
  
A few hours went by She, Taro, and The elder spoke about demons, the times, swords, fighting skills, and the war.  
  
" Honorable elder.." Kagome bowed. " May you ask some thing of you?'  
  
" Just call me Sozo. And Go ahead and ask.." said Sozo.  
  
" Do you know where the village of the demon slayers is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes I know of that village. I can tell you my dear, Kagromaru!" Sozo answered. Sozo told Kagome where the village is.  
  
Kagome bowed." Thank you. I'm sorry but I must be going." Kagome stood up and bowed again.  
  
" No, thank you. Lady-Kagromaru!" Taro stood up and bowed deeply.  
  
"Take care child. And let the gods and goddesses be with you." Sozo Said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome Nodded. " Thank you." She bowed again and walked out the door to her room. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the of the village barefoot.  
  
Well, that was 4 pages long!! Yay!!! New record!! Plz Review! ~Sarah. 


	9. Thoughts

Sar- Ok heres another chapter.  
  
Diss- I don't own them I use them.  
  
Chapter 9- Thoughts.  
  
" Honorable elder.." Kagome bowed. " May you ask some thing of you?'  
  
" Just call me Sozo. And Go ahead and ask.." said Sozo.  
  
" Do you know where the village of the demon slayers is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes I know of that village. I can tell you my dear, Kagromaru!" Sozo answered. Sozo told Kagome where the village is.  
  
Kagome bowed." Thank you. I'm sorry but I must be going." Kagome stood up and bowed again.  
  
" No, thank you. Lady-Kagromaru!" Taro stood up and bowed deeply.  
  
"Take care child. And let the gods and goddesses be with you." Sozo Said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome Nodded. " Thank you." She bowed again and walked out the door to her room. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the of the village barefoot.  
  
Inuyasha and the others woke early that morning. They were seatching for Kagome. Inuyasha did feel bad about everything.  
  
" I'll make it up to you! I will." Inuyasha spoke to him self.  
  
The others walked on the ground Inuyasha hopped threw trees. Even Kurama and Hiei stayed on the ground.  
  
" I hope Kagome-Chan is ok.." Sango said out loud.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Kagome is way stronger than that." Hiei said as they kept walking. "She knows what to do.."  
  
"He's right Sango. Lady-Kagome is strong." Miroku added in.  
  
"But, I sure do miss her." Shippou sighed.  
  
After the sun set they all set up camp. Inuyasha in his tree. The others asleep on the ground near the fire. It was summer. Inuyasha sighed and thought about Kagome.  
  
"I am really sorry.but I don't know who to pick." He thought.  
  
Kagome yawned and Layed back in her tree.  
  
"Hopefully that fool doesn't find me here." Kagome looked up at the star filled sky. " I'll go to the well tomorrow." Kagome fell asleep.  
  
Sar- Sorry it's short! But there will be longer chapters! I promise! PLZ review! Thanks to everyone! 


	10. The True Meaning Of Life Part1

Sar- This chapter will have some bad things in it!! You have been warned!  
  
Diss- don't own, no sue..  
  
Chapter 10- The True Meaning Of Life Part.1.  
  
Kagome yawned and Layed back in her tree.  
  
"Hopefuly that fool doesn't find me here." Kagome looked up at the star filled sky. " I'll go to the well tomorrow." Kagome fell asleep.  
  
Kagome Woke before the sun came up. She had been real far away from the well. She led her scent off to the west. She got to the well just as the sun came up.  
  
" I made good timing." Kagome spoke softly as she jumped into the well. She landed in the bottom of the well and jumped out of it. The first thing that hit her when she stepped out of the little well house was blood. The heavy scent of blood. Kagome ran to her house, her heart beating hard in her chest. She threw open the door. And ran into the kitchen. "OH!" Kagome's eyes widen in horror and shock. Her mother had been killed. Someone slit her throat and left her to bleed.  
  
They left her to bleed and die all-alone.  
  
Kagome started breathing hard. She could feel her blood pumping faster in her veins. She ran up the stairs to her brother's room.  
  
"SOUTA!!" Kagome screamed. She saw her little brother had been stabbed. Quite a few times. There had been signs of struggle. His little hand prints on the wall along with big ones. Those of an adult. Kagome growled loudly. She could feel her sanely leaving her. Her fists balled up at her sides. Her eye's flickered red.  
  
They murder a CHILD!!  
  
Kagome ran out of the room to the bathroom to clam her self.  
  
But that's where she found her grandfather. He was in the bathtub upside down. His shrine clothes on. "T-they." Kagome couldn't breath. That was it. She broke lose. She screamed louder than any human could ever.  
  
The murder jumped up. He was going threw her mother's things seeing what was worth anything. He heard footsteps grow closer to the door. His breath got stuck in his throat.  
  
Kagome growled louder and louder, even tho- she was a halfdemon. She had gone insane. She was a demon now. She walked closer to the scent of human. She growled and snickered.  
  
"C'mon little human..The pain will only last forever.." Kagome said as she opened the door of her mother's room. The human jumped yet again.  
  
"P-please, don't hurt me..!" He cried out and got on his knees and begged.  
  
"Me? Spare you? A worthless human like you?" Kagome asked.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Heh,heheheheheh."Kagome threw her head back and laughed. He was at her mercy.  
  
The man looked her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Is that an yes?" he asked as he got up.  
  
"HELL NO!" Kagome shoved her hand threw his gut and slowly began pulling it back out. Making it hurt like hell. The man screamed in agony. Kagome laughed harder at the mans pain. " You..You Human killed my family! My Only family! And now you will pay the price.. With your own life. Kagome pulled her hand all the way out and shoved it threw his would be heart. "Good bye trash". Kagome pulled her hand out of the dead human's body. Letting it fall to the ground. 'This rush..this feeling..i got to have more of it!' Kagome thought as she ran out of the room and down stairs. She burned the house down. And ran to the well. She wanted more blood for the lost of her family." I will have his.Inuyasha's!!" She jumped into the well leading her to the warring states era. She ran towards the scent of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Miroku were walking threw a village the group had spilt into 4 little groups. They were checking a village a far from the well.  
  
"Miroku, do.do you think Kagome is dead?" Inuyasha asked in dispair.  
  
"No I think she is-" Miroku began until they herd a scream from the fields.  
  
"A DEMON! IN THE FIELDS!!!" A woman screamed as villagers ran past Inuyasha and Miroku. The two ran to the fields. They were shocked to see what was in front of them.  
  
Miroku Gasped at the sight he saw. " Ah, Kagome!!??"  
  
Kagome just done killing the last man in the fields.  
  
Inuyasha ran to where Miroku was." What is it, monk?" He asked  
  
Miroku ran to Kagome. "Kagome! what are you doing????" Miroku asked in shock.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Ignored I am" He said as he ran over to them.  
  
Kagome kneeled down and rested a minute. "Heh."  
  
"Why are you doing this??!!" Miroku asked again.  
  
Kagome stood up and looked at him. Blood was all over her face " ..heh.. Then she ran into the main part of the village. And started killing more villagers.  
  
"HEY!!" Miroku yelled as he followed her. "Kagome Stop!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there blinked and watched.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at them.  
  
"You heard me stop it now!!" Miroku yelled. "Killing others....you are just like the others aren't you? Your purity has left you. KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome just stood there. She glanced at them and ran in the other direction.  
  
"KAGOME STOP!!" Miroku yelled again.  
  
"I will go now." Inuyasha said as he threw his sword to ground. Transforming his into a demon. Miroku looked over him. Inuyasha got up and ran into the direction her.  
  
Kagome ran faster kicking up the ground under her feet. "hah..hah."  
  
Miroku ran with Inuyasha too. "Now Kagome I guess I will have to silence you." Miroku said a loud.  
  
"Heheh" Kagome Ran faster than them.  
  
"Damn you Kagome I guess I am a mortal enemy of you now" Miroku said as he was left in the dust.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at him. " Ha! Too bad" Inuyasha said as he ran after Kagome. "Kagome you are wasting you time..."  
  
"heh." Kagome ran faster. Kagome could see another village not to far off. "Heheh"  
  
Inuyasha was getting closer to her. "heh..heh.." He blinked. "Fun. but now I got to take her down.." He got closer and jumped; tackling her.  
  
"AGHH!!GRR!!" Kagome snarled at him as she struggled against him.  
  
"Gotcha. Hehehe.You sly little Demon." Inuyasha said as he pinned her. " You have stolen my heart." his red eyes flashed.  
  
Miroku got there about a few seconds later and looks at them. " Inuyasha kill Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome still moved under him trying to get free. " Grr.."  
  
"Hahaha.." Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't think you be this frisky. Heh heheh. No Miroku I like this woman."  
  
"What?!?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kagome Struggled more and more.  
  
Inuyasha took his hand. "I am fed up with you attitude..." he slaped her leaving a scrape and then puts his hand back down on her hand to keep it down. You know Kagome I have never liked Kikyo very much...but you don't understand that so I am going to give you a...nah..Should kill you but nah...want to use you first... He grinned and chuckled evilly.  
  
Miroku growled." Inuyasha don't make me kill you too!!"  
  
"What are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"USE?!" Kagome growled loudly; struggling and trashing. "LET GO!!"  
  
Inuyasha takes his hand and then fully slaps her leaving a huge gash in her cheek. Don't make me Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Just finish her!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kagome stopped moving and became silent.  
  
"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha Yelled.  
  
Kagome turned her head a way from Inuyasha. "."  
  
"You do this struggling..It is useless" Inuyasha said to her." all your killing..It is making my blood want too.. do almost anything..Either kill or more without feeling bad about it." He grinned evilly.  
  
'How is he planning to use me?' Kagome wondered. Keeping a glare on her face.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carries her on his shoulder holding her down hard as he walks off towards the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That is nothing for you to know monk." Inuyasha growled. " Now go back to the others and tell them I have found Kagome, we will be back in about 3 days or more. Do Not go out looking for us." Inuyasha warned The monk. As He walked with Kagome over his shoulder.  
  
He could hear her growling. "My blood craves for you, Kagome." Inuyasha said once Miroku had left. Kagome could feel the blood die on her face where he had left a gash in her cheek. Inuyasha moved his hand to her cheek and then slowly heals it." Sorry for that before..." He said. Kagome stayed silent. She had no wish to talk to him.  
  
' I've gotta look for a way to get out of his hold..But how..?' Kagome thought to her self. Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome harder. "No running." Kagome growled.  
  
Sar- Cliffly!! What did ya all think??! Good? bad? PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	11. The True Meaning Of Life Part2

Sarah- sorry it took so long to update! Writers block! Anyway, My mind is pure and I WILL NOT write a lemon. Sorry if your disappointed Mike but, no.*laughs* Anywho I wanna thank everyone for their reviews! And Specail thanks to YoukaiNoMiko. A good friend of mine. Thanks for the ideals!  
  
Chapter 11 - The True Meaning Of Life Pt.2.  
  
He could hear her growling. "My blood craves for you, Kagome." Inuyasha said once Miroku had left. Kagome could feel the blood die on her face where he had left a gash in her cheek. Inuyasha moved his hand to her cheek and then slowly heals it." Sorry for that before..." He said. Kagome stayed silent. She had no wish to talk to him.  
  
' I've gotta look for a way to get out of his hold..But how..?' Kagome thought to her self. Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome harder. "No running." Kagome growled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking when the sun was down. Inuyasha set Kagome down on a rock under a tall tree.  
  
" If you run I will catch you. And if you scream I'll knock you out." He warned her.  
  
Kagome sat there silently wishing for her death. She was being to feel for bad for what she had did to the villagers. Kagome put her hands together and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha watched what she was doing. He raised an eye brow and blinked. "what are you doin'? are you sayin' your prayers?" He asked.  
  
She Didn't answer him.  
  
Kagome began to chant. A gust of wind blew strongly and stopped. And put her hands down and opened her eyes. Inuyasha sniffed around he couldn't smell the scent of blood anymore.  
  
"what did ya do?"  
  
" I brought the villagers that I killed back to life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome looked around were they where. 'I got to look for away to escape. I wonder would Kouga-kun help me?' Kagome thought.  
  
"What are ya thinkin' bout?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your liein'"  
  
"Am not, Baka."  
  
"You are too, wench."  
  
"Leave me alone,halfbreed."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said he looked hurt. Kagome saw but, she didn't show she cared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never heard you say that before." Inuyasha looked down and Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha could hear something in the trees. He stood up and cracked his fingers. "alright you.come down now!" He yelled at the tree.  
  
A white blur jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him. Inuyasha blinked. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doin' here?"  
  
SARAH- Bummmm..another cliffy. I got a comment on my cliffys' thankies ^-^ Well, plz review sorry it was short! 


	12. 12 Can't Hear You

Sar- Hello, I'm gonna get this story done and over with soon so that I can start on my other one! I can't Wait! Anyway on with next chapter...  
  
Disser- Don't own them...  
  
Chapter 12- 1..2..can't hear you...  
  
Kagome And Inuyasha didn't see or sense Sesshoumaru until he made a noise.  
  
"What the hell are you doin` here?" Inuyasha Asked.  
  
" Well, I came to check on Kagome-Sama..Is that a problem with you?" Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother.  
  
"Yes, it is." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome looked at the two and blinked in confusion. "Nani? , uhhh..." She was at lose at words.  
  
"Hello Kagome-Sama." Sesshoumaru greeted. "How are you doing?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Quit talking` to her!"  
  
"go crawl into a hole, Inuyasha."  
  
"What?! What did you just say, Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"You heard me little Brother."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started their fight with words. Calling each other this and that. Growling and snarling at each other. Kagome had had it. Kagome gritted her teeth together, her hands balled up into fists, her eye twitching.  
  
" WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
The two looked at Kagome. She was growling. "Kago-" they both started. But a gust of wind came by.  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" The young Wolf Leader smiled.  
  
"Oro?" Kagome looked at Koga. She smiled. " Oh, Koga-Kun!! It's you!!!" Kagome said happily. She jumped up and ran to the wolf demon.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-Chan it's so nice to see you! You've changed! More beautiful I see! And much stronger!" Koga smiled at the young girl turned youkai. He was very happy to see her.  
  
"Koga?!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Kagome-Chan Would you like to stay with me for a few days?" Koga asked.  
  
"No! She wouldn't!!" The two dog demons growled.  
  
Kagome Looked Over at them. "What? Yes sure, I would love to Koga-Kun. I need to get away from them." Kagome looked over at them; glaring.  
  
Sar- Ok, well that's that chapter. I also got this fic on Fan art centeral, so ja`. Please review. 


	13. 13 A Guy TalkBrother To Brother

Sar- Okie! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school...so..  
  
Disser- I don't own Inu...  
  
Chapter-13 – A Guy Talk...  
  
- ~~ ~~~  
  
~~  
  
~"Ah, Kagome-Chan it's so nice to see you! You've changed! More beautiful I see! And much stronger!" Koga smiled at the young girl turned youkai. He was very happy to see her.  
  
"Koga?!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Kagome-Chan Would you like to stay with me for a few days?" Koga asked.  
  
"No! She wouldn't!!" The two dog demons growled.  
  
Kagome Looked Over at them. "What? Yes sure, I would love to Koga-Kun. I need to get away from them." Kagome looked over at them; glaring.  
  
Koga looked at the two dog demons. "What did ya do? Piss her off?" He asked.  
  
"None Of Your damn bussisn, wolf." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oy! Oh yeah, Muttface?"  
  
"Girrr...Don't call me muttface, Runt!"  
  
"Can you two STOP it?!" Kagome yelled at them.  
  
Koga nodded. "I'll stop for you, Kagome-Chan." Koga said as he looked at her. "shall We get goin?" Koga asked.  
  
Kagome Nodded. "yea,"  
  
Koga picked Kagome Up in his arms. Koga gave Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a look, The 'I win' look. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled and watched.  
  
"Cya Muttface." Koga said and looked at Kagome.  
  
"yea, yea, cya Ass-muncher.." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched Koga and Kagome leave.  
  
"Aghh!!!! Damn it!!!" Inuyasha Snarled.  
  
"It's your flaut by the way." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh Is It Now??!" Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Yea, Because you wanted the dead bitch." Sessh said sitting down on a rock.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha said as he sat cross legged on the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"What I am suppost to do?"  
  
"The Hell I'd know.."  
  
"Your not a very good brother..."  
  
"So, you're a bother.."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
They both became silent. Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Why are you after her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because, she hates you as much as I do..."  
  
"that's nice." Inuyasha sluked.  
  
"Not really, god, I need a good mate. That's all. Why are you after her?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Because, I love her..." Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
Sar- that's the end of Chapter 13! Plz Review! 


	14. Smile Don’t Let The Despair Show

Sar- Hey All. This Fic Won't last much longer. But thank you all for the reviews, Comments, ideas and criticism. ^-^  
  
Chapter 14. – Smile. Don't Let The Despair Show.  
  
"Why are you after her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because, she hates you as much as I do..."  
  
"that's nice." Inuyasha sulked.  
  
"Not really, god, I need a good mate. That's all. Why are you after her?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Because, I love her..." Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
~`* Kagome And Koga *`~  
  
Kagome And Koga got to the wolf demon den that night. Kagome had been very quiet ever since they had left. Koga put Kagome down and lead her to his den.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-Chan? "Koga asked a bit worried.  
  
Kagome put on a fake smile and said "Nothing at all Koga- Kun!! Don't worry! "  
  
Koga looked at her still worried. But Nodded. "Ok what ever you say, Kagome- Chan." Koga sat down on the pile of hay that was his bed. "So tell me how did you turn into a demon?" Koga asked.  
  
Kagome sat down beside him and told him the story about how Inuyasha had betrayed her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Koga yelled. Waking up the whole tribe that was asleep. "HE HURT YOU?!!? THAT'S HOW YOU HAVE THAT SCAR!!! I'LL MURDER HIM!!!"  
  
"Now, now Koga-Kun," Kagome Said trying to calm the Enraged Wolf down. " It's Ok."  
  
Koga held a fist in the air. "No! Kagome-Chan it's not!!" the wolf demon growled. "You just Let him hurt you because your in love with him!!!"  
  
"I'm Not 'IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!'" Kagome said loudly. She turned her back to the wolf Demon.  
  
Koga Saw her shoulders were shaking and he heard sobs. And could smell tears. He knew she was crying. "It's Ok to cry, Kagome-Chan." He said softly and hugged her from behind. "If It makes you feel better to cry you go on ahead and cry.." Koga felt his heart about to break; seeing her in such pain. He held her till she fell sleep...  
  
Sar- Well, I think I've already made up my mind who's Kagome's going with...Yep you've guess it...but, she may go with someone else... Please Read `n Review!!! ^-^ 


	15. Wolf's Cry

¤Akai-Akumu- Another chapter!!! Thanks Sam!!! I Loved the reviews. . No I am not making fun of you!!! Cries O.o... well any way.. on with the Story!!  
!!!CHARGE BOB!!!!!  
  
Chapter- 15 – Wolf's Cry.  
  
Koga held a fist in the air. "No! Kagome-Chan it's not!!" the wolf demon growled. "You just Let him hurt you because your in love with him!!!"  
  
"I'm Not 'IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!'" Kagome said loudly. She turned her back to the wolf Demon.  
  
Koga Saw her shoulders were shaking and he heard sobs. And could smell tears. He knew she was crying. "It's Ok to cry, Kagome-Chan." He said softly and hugged her from behind. "If It makes you feel better to cry you go on ahead and cry.." Koga felt his heart about to break; seeing her in such pain. He held her till she fell sleep...  
  
Kagome awoke late the next morning . it was almost noon. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Ah! Kagome-Chan your Awake!" Koga smiled.  
  
"Oh hello Koga-Kun. "kagome yawned and stood up.  
  
"you feeling better?" He Asked.  
  
"yes I Am." Kagome answered. "Much better."  
  
Kagome went to the edge of the cave and looked around. It was so peace full. And quiet. The Wind blew softly. Kagome looked at Koga.  
  
"Koga- Kun Has Naraku been taked care of?" Kagome Asked the wolf –demon.  
  
"No, He hasn't. "Koga looked down.  
  
"I see." Kagome looked out of the cave again. "well it looks like we'll have to do something about that." Kagome had a death glare on her face.  
  
"your not gonna do it by your self...you can't kill him byself!!" Koga stood up and looked at her.  
  
Kagome remained calm and cool. Her face not changing. "can and Will." Kagome started to walk out of the cave.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" koga ran after her and grabed her by the arm. "no you can't go by yourself!! I won't let you!!"  
  
"koga-kun, "Kagome put her hand On his. "Just let me be.."  
  
Koga's face fell. And his grip weakened. His hand just slided off Kagome's arm.  
  
Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked out of the cave and out of Koga's life.  
Forever. . .  
  
Akai- Okie I hoped you all like that one ^^ Please read and review! 


	16. I'm On My Way

Akai/Ice-Queen- Hi, yes I'm changing my SN a gain. Sorry! But anyway. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. And thank you for the reviews!!! (sorry their so OOC= Out Of Characher.)  
  
16- I'm On My Way.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" koga ran after her and grabed her by the arm. "no you can't go by yourself!! I won't let you!!"  
  
"koga-kun, "Kagome put her hand On his. "Just let me be.."  
  
Koga's face fell. And his grip weakened. His hand just slided off Kagome's arm.  
  
Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked out of the cave and out of Koga's life.  
Forever. . .  
  
Kagome Had just left Koga. In A Way She Was Wishing She Hadn't. "I can't Take it back now." Kagome Said to herself.  
  
Kagome walked on by herself. She Would rest went the sun was going down and then she would contune a little after dark. She traveled for about a week. Stopping in at villages to help kill a demon or two. Or to heal very sick villagers when needed.  
  
Kagome sat in one of the huts that the village let her have for helping them. She stared at the fire; unmoving. Kagome heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Umm...Lady-Kagome?" A small voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome looked towards the door. "Come in"  
  
A young girl about the age of five stepped into the hut and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Ah, Yuki. What is it?" Kagome asked the young girl.  
  
"Well, umm...." Yuki started.  
  
Kagome looked out the window and then at the clock she kept in her back pack. "it's very late...about 1:00 in the morning. You came all the way out here by your self??"  
  
Kagome's hut is on the outside of the village very far from it.  
  
Yuki nodded. "Yes Lady-Kagome. I had a bad dream...again."  
  
"A Nightmare?" Kagome Looked over at the child." Where is your care taker?"  
  
"H-He was a sleep...and well..." Yuki started to shake.  
  
"Come now." Kagome patted her lap.  
  
Yuki walked over and sat on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Now, tell me. What was your nightmare about?" Kagome looked at the young girl.  
  
"it...was about momma and daddy...I saw them dying...again!" the little orphan started to cry.  
  
Kagome held her. "it's ok... don't worry their in a better place now. They'll never get hurt again." Kagome rocked her to sleep and set her down in her bed. Kagome leaned against the wall of the hut and watched the fire again. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes it was morning. She yawned and looked over at Yuki who was still asleep. Kagome went over to her and waked her. After that Kagome went into the village and healed the sick and wounded. She also killed about 3 spider demons as well.  
  
'He knows I'm coming after him.' Kagome thought as the village men cut up and dragged the demon's bodies away. ' will kill you Naraku... you can count on it.' Then Kagome went to the village elder and spoke with him asking for information about the vanshing fort.  
  
After Kagome got all the info she needed. She got all her things together and started to leave the village.  
  
"NO Wait!! Please Lady-Kagome!!!" Yuki shouted running after her.  
  
"what is it Yuki?" Kagome looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Please Lady-Kagome...Don't go! I'll be alone again." Yuki looked at her sadly.  
  
Kagome put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'll be back to get you. Don't worry." Kagome said and turned around and begain to walk away.  
  
Yuki waved and watched her go. "Okie Lady-Kagome I'll wait for you!!" Yuki smiled.  
  
Akai/Ice-Queen- Well, that's that chapter! Kagome will be killing Naraku next time well, maybe... Please review! 


	17. 17Tears make you stronger And Love bring...

NOTE-Ice- Okie, Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. O.o along while. Been really busy ;;;; being grounded mostly. But, Anyway I just wanted to say Black Berry...I Know you were just telling me what you thought. And I should respect that. I am sorry. And I forgive you. Like you said start over. -. I'm just a little 8th grader trying to write XD. Although I don't do very well, I am starting a new story. This one goes into deep detail. But, Any ways, Hope you like this chapter!  
  
17- Tears Make You Stronger... And Love Brings Pain..  
  
After Kagome Departed from the little village she was fond of she sighed and walk on through the mid-evening to dawn. She finally sat down on a dead log along the path she was on. She set her backpack down and soon her mind wandered.  
  
"Inuyasha," She said out loud. "Maybe you have paid for what you did. You looked so sad..." Kagome face fell; sadness filled her. Loneliness consumed her. "Oh god...What have I done?" Kagome felt like crying. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing. "Why did things had to turn out this way?!" She cried. "Why?! Inuyasha? I love you so much but I Hate you so fucking much!" Hot tears stinged her eyes. She tried wiping away her tears but new tears took the place of the dried tears.  
  
Kagome was unaware of a demon in her mist. Slowly and quietly an Inu Hanyou stepped from out of the woods he was in. He was trying to find the source of the salt and tears. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks seeing a lonely, sad, and depressed Kagome alone and crying. He could feel his own heart breaking. Just by seeing her cry it sadden him. He slowly approached her. He could hear his steps echoing. He stopped when he was only 2 feet from her. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"K-Kagome?" He asked looking at her. Her only response was her sobs. Inuyasha carefully sat down beside her on the dead log. He softly put his arm around her, his hand resting on his shoulder. He gentlely pulled her closer to him. "Kagome...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. But, he already knew the answer to that. It was him. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said sadness filled his voice. "I'm always making you cry aren't I?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Kagome sniffed and raised her head up to look at him. "Inuyasha.." Her voice too was sad. She looked into his honey-amber eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked away. "No, you don't always make me cry.." She spoke. "I just...I don't know..to tell the truth." She looked at him again.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I have confused you, abused you, yelled at you, hurt you, and made you sad. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have had to gone through the shit I put you though." He felt bad. He looked into her crimson red eyes. He used to always find youth, happiness, and caring. But, now all he found was loneliness, sadness, and coldness. She wasn't the same Kagome he knew anymore. Not the hurt child that left screaming she hated him but, now the strong cold woman that hated his guts and wanted him dead for hurting her. "I understand your betrayal. Your hurt. Your sadness. And I'm sorry for what I've done. I've paid for it. I'm different like your are." He looked deeper into her eyes trying to find understanding. Which he found.  
  
Kagome nodded. She understood. "I know." Was all she said. Her eyes showed him understanding and a touch of warmth.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "I'm glad." He hugged her to him and held her close. As if they were lovers. "Kagome, I love you very much. I've wanted to say this all along. I missed you and longed for you. I've wanted to hold you just like this. But, I couldn't do this before..." He held her tighter as if he loosened his hold on her she would fall and he would lose her forever. He berried his face in the nape of her neck and nuzzled her. "I love you, Kagome. Even if you don't love me."  
  
Kagome was blushing at this point. She had to admit she felt confused, but at the same time she held to him. She had always wanted to be held just like this. "I-I love you too, Inuyasha." Her voice tremble. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
Inuyasha smiled again. "Kagome?" He lifted his head a little. "May I mark you as 'Mine'?" he asked.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to make of this. "Mark?" She asked." Like how?"  
  
"Bite" Was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Bite? Will it hurt?" She asked.  
  
"A little." He said truthfully.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Okay, you can mark me." Kagome moved her long black hair away from her neck and closed her eyes, holding on to him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled again. He moved his face back down to her neck. He then licked the nape of her neck. He heard a little moan from her and smirked, then he remembered they couldn't do that. Not now. Kill Naraku first then love on her after. Inuyasha moved to another spot of her neck near the back. He licked it and then readied his fangs to pierce her soft skin.  
  
Kagome griped his shoulder as soon as she felt his fangs sink into her neck. She let out a painful cry. But, right after a minute of pain was replaced bye soft kisses. She wandered if she was dreaming this but she wasn't.  
  
Inuyasha licked up all the blood that flowed from her wound. He then started kissing her neck softly. Making sure not to hurt her. "Kagome. You're my mate."  
  
Ice- Okie. Hope everyone likes this one. I think everyone knows whom's Kagome's going with. Lol. Well bye R and R please! 


	18. 18Reunion

Rose- Okay, well...sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school and everything. I passed. Oh yea! I'm going into the 9th grade! O.o well any way. On with the story.  
  
Disser- I don't own inu...sighs  
  
The Unforgiven.  
  
18- Reunion.  
  
After Inuyasha and Kagome made up they traveled back to Keade's village where the other were waiting. Shippo was more than happy to she them back and together. He jumped at Kagome and held fast to her. Sango and Botan Were in tears seeing their friend back. They both hugged Kagome tight. And Miroku decided to get a little too friendly when he hugged Kagome. Sango ended it by hitting him with her boomerang bone. Hiei even gave Kagome a hug. Kagome gave him back his sword. Kurama, Yuske and Touya hugged Kagome too.  
  
After everyone had greeted them back, Inuyasha told them all about Kagome and Him making up and him marking her. Kagome showed the mark to Kurama, Hiei, Shippo, and Keade. They all approved.  
  
Keade gave Inuyasha a hut in the village for him and Kagome to stay in. Inside the little hut the two sat together close to the fire. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome. Kagome smiled and leaned to his shoulder.  
  
"We'll have to go soon." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "How will we beat him?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Kagome sat there in deep thought. "The jewel's deeply tainted. And it's needs a sa..." Kagome stopped. Inuyasha nudged for her to go on. "No never mind." Kagome smiled. "He'll die at your blade." She stated.  
  
"But, what was that you were saying Kagome? C'mon tell me!" He begged her. "Please."  
  
"No, I was just rambling on." she smiled. "Let's get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow." She sat on their mat to sleep on.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly and went over to the mat and layed down on it and Kagome layed down and pulled the covers up over herself. And fell asleep.  
  
BR- sorry that was short. But it gets longer. Plz Read and review. 


	19. 19Departure

BR- this one will be longer. -  
  
The Unforgiven.  
  
19- Departure.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome woke up the next morning early and got ready. Keade gave Kagome a new priestess robe and a long bow with arrows.  
  
Inuyasha woke the others up. Hiei, Kurama, Touya, Yuske, Sango, and Miroku. Would be helping fighting Naraku. Sesshoumaru soon showed up to help as well. Shippo and Botan would stay behind and wait for them.  
  
When everyone one was ready they waved good-bye and started on the road ahead of them.  
  
Naraku's fort  
  
Kagome and her team came to Naraku's fortress. And she looked at them. "We'll kill him today." Her face serious. Her black cat ears twitched and she looked around. "Something's coming." She said.  
  
A burst of wind appeared suddenly.  
  
Kagome blinked seeing who it who. "Kouga-Kun?"  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" Kouga smiled. "Your back! Wonderful." He smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I could smell your scent so, I decided to help you fight." His smiled faded as he looked at Naraku's fort. It was near a cliff. The sky black from the evil aura. Kouga looked fierce. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "I know you and Kagome are mates. But, That doesn't mean I won't help you protect Kagome-Chan." He said. Inuyasha was surprised by his reason.  
  
"Okay, Kouga." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled seeing the two get along. "okay let's go." Kagome said as she started walking towards the huge Wooden gates.  
  
"I see you all showed up to end this." Said a voice of a familiar demon.  
  
BR- well, I g2g. cya all. . Please R & R. 


	20. 20 Kagura And Kouga

BR- Sorry It took so Long to update!.  
  
DC- I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
20- Kagura And Kouga.  
  
The Unforgiven.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha and the others looked at the demon in front of them. There Kagura was sitting on the huge gates outside of the fort.  
  
"Kanna Said you all were coming, so I decided to greet you." She said as she stood up. She unfolded her fan. Jumping high into the air, she swung her fan. "Dance Of Blades." She Aimed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome easily dodged them. Kagome grabbed her long bow and another arrow from her quiver. She Aimed and fired, pinning Kagura's kimono sleeve to the gate. Another Arrow to Her other kimono sleeve and two more pinning her to the gate without hurting her.  
  
"Wha...What? How could you be so fast?" Kagura asked Kagome. Kagome drew back another arrow. Kagura watched as fear grew in her. Kagome stared Kagura down. She could see she was scared. Kagura knew and bowed her head. "I have so many things unfinished." She Started. "I wanted my heart back." Kagura dropped her fan as a tear ran down her face. She stayed still in defeat. "I wanna at least die with my heart and soul in tacked."  
  
Kagome looked at Kagura. She didn't know what to say. "Kagura," Kagome started. "Your not trying to trick me are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagura raised her head up showing her many other tears. "How can I trick you with the truth?!" She asked sobbing. "I was dead but brought back to life by that bastard! He enslaved me by taking my heart my soul. I just wanna get out of this alive." Kagura lower her head again. "But, it doesn't look like I'll be living much longer..." Kagura said softly.  
  
Kagome still had her bow and arrow aimed at her. The others watched closely. "Maybe you'll live.." Kagome spoke.  
  
"I won't count on it.." Kagura answered. "Even if I killed every last one of you.." Kagura looked at each of them. "I would still die in the long run. So there's not use running any more."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"If she truly wants to die kill her." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
"She has to die." Kouga growled at Kagura and walked up to her, and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him strait in the eye. Her said magenta eyes to his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga," Kagura spoke softly. "If I didn't kill them I would have died. I'm so sorry I was being selfish." Her shoulders slumped. More tears ran down her face.  
  
Kagome stood by Inuyasha and the others. Her Bow still aimed. Finally she lowered it. Seeing Kagura as no threat to them.  
  
Kouga felt a bit bad for making Kagura cry. "Listen...uhh..ummm..." Kouga began to stutter. "They were stupid, and and they wouldn't listen to me any way and plus I'm not with the wolf tribe any more.." He stopped. He still saw her crying. She lowered her head again. Kouga growled out of frustration . He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me! I'm trying to make you feel better! Stop Crying! And Don't worry about me Killing you! If Life means that much to you I won't kill you! Okay?!" Kagura was looking at him shocked from his words and nodded. "Okay. Good. Are you better now?" Kouga asked as he wiped her tears away.  
  
Kagura nodded. Kagome smiled. "aww how cute." Kagome sighed.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagura. "Would you mind leading us to Naraku?" He asked.  
  
"I will lead you, if that's what you wish." She smiled sadly.  
  
Kouga Nodded and smiled. "Yes, cause I'm gonna kill that bastard. And free you."  
  
BR- I hope you all liked that one. Kinda a stall Chapter. Yay I made it to 20! Party!. Oh and the pairings are- Kagome/Inuyasha, Kouga/Kagura, Touya/?, Hiei/Botan, Kurama/?, Miroku/Sango. Please read and review!! -. 


	21. AN's Note Please Read!

Yami- Hello. Umm...This is my Note. I need three characters. For the Pairing for Sesshoumaru, Touya and Kurama. If any one can give me any idea's. I would really appreciate it. I need them to be able to finish the story. - just email me at motionlessrealityhotmail.com.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Yami. 


	22. Waking The Dead Pt 1

A/N- Hello. Sorry I didn't up date.  
  
21- Waking The Dead Pt. 1.  
  
The Unforgiven.  
  
Kagura Guided Kagome and everyone else into the fort. Kagura kept close to Kouga and Kouga held her hand. He could feel her shaking. The group came to a door that lead back out side again and Kagura stopped and turned to them. "Demons will attack you from both sides," She said as she pointed out the narrow walk way more like a bridge. The bridge lead up the a set of long stairs up to a shrine.  
  
"This aura is very dark." Miroku looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "Yes that means he's up there." Kagome glared. "Well let's go." She said and started walking. "Oh," Kagome stopped and turned to Kagura. "Kagura, Thank you." Kagura nodded and smiled.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagura and softly held her hands in his. "I promise, I'll come back alive and we can go." He Said softly and smiled. Kagura smiled tears forming in her eyes again. "Promise?" She said and hugged him tight. Kouga returned the hug. He held her hand still.  
  
Kagome and The others were on the bridge waiting. Kouga slowly but gently broke their hug and his hand slipped from hers. Kagura put that same hand on her chest near her heart and Kouga waved. "I Promise." He said as he went with the others. "Okay, I'll be here waiting for you." Kagura smiled softly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the front, Sango and Miroku Behind them, Hiei and Kurama Behind Sango and Miroku and Kouga and Yuske in the back. The bridge creaked and moved. Not really sturdy. Many Snake demons were under it. Hissing at them but not attacking. "Something's not right." Inuyasha said while watching the demons.  
  
"I know." Kagome said still looking strait ahead. "They're not attacking us." Hiei looked down at them. "Well if their not going to attack. I will." "No!! Don't!" Kagome yelled but it was to late. Hiei had jumped over the side and unsheathed his Katana and started to skillfully slashing each of the snake's heads off one by one.  
  
Hiei Landed gracefully on his feet and looked around. "What?" He asked looking up at Kagome. "Lady Kagome..." Miroku nudged Kagome. Kagome's eyes were wide. She knew why the snakes didn't attack. A purple smoke started oozing out of the snake's necks. "Hiei it's a trap!! Get you ass back up here!! Now!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Huh? "Hiei looked down and saw what Kagome was yelling about. "Shit." Hiei Got ready to jump. One of the snake's tails coiled up around his foot and dragged him down. "Damn! Get off of me!" Hiei Yelled. A snake's head started moving and dove right at Hiei. "Aghh!!!" The snake bit his arm and Hiei punched it off and got the snake's tail undone. Tried to move but couldn't.  
  
"I can't move." Hiei said as he tried to get up. "Kirlala!" Sango threw Kirlala up and Kirlala transformed into her fighting form and roared. Kirlala went down and got Hiei and looked at Sango. "Take him back to where Kagura's at." Kagome ordered. "What?!" Hiei looked at her. "You can't fight now." Kagome started. "If you can't move." Hiei grumbled as Kirlala took him back to Kagura was.  
  
The rest of them went back to walking across the bridge. After about 5 more minutes of walking they crossed the bridge. Now all that lied ahead were the steps to the shrine. "No turning back now," Kagome said as she took one step on the stairs. "Yes but, you'll have to Die instead." Kagome and the others looked up to see yet again another familiar Dead demon.  
  
"K-Kikyou..." Inuyasha looked up in shock. Horror all across his face. Kagome looked wide eye up at her. Kikyou smiled looking down on them from the top. Kurama and Kouga and Yuske and Sango and Miroku to their places beside Kagome. Like protectors. Kagome stood frozen in place. "Nice to see you all again." Kikyou said with an evil grin.  
  
A/N – yay! Cliffy again. Plz r and r. 


	23. Waking The Dead Pt2

A/N- OooF! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Busy and lazy..--;; That I am...any way Foreword!

22-Waking The Dead Pt.2

The Unforgiven.

"Kikyou..." Kagome Looked at Kikyou. Her Face no longer scared, but now a death glare. " Well, We can finally settle this.."

"Yes we can.." Kikyou looked down at her and grabbed her long bow and an arrow. Kagome mockingly did the same. They both aiming at each other. No expression on either of their faces. In a blink of an eye Kikyou had already shoot her arrow. It hit near Kagome's foot.

Kagome looked down at it and stared at it. "Fast.."

"Well, Yes Of course and plus with this.." Kikyou pulled out the all most complete Jewel on a string that was around her neck. "It's only missing a few...I will be taking yours." Kikyou grabbed another arrow and aimed at Kagome.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen.." Kagome fired her arrow and missed Kikyou. "Err.."

"Haha..You can't even hit me! Your weak." Kikyou grinned. "Now you..huh?!" Kikyou fell to her knees as the souls that she has stolen were leaving her.

"What's wrong Kikyou?" Kagome looked at her and smiled. The Jewel fell away from Kikyou. It slowly rolled down the stairs. After going down the stairs it hit Kagome's foot. Kagome bent over and picked it up and looked at Kikyou. "I've always wanted to get back at you.." Kagome paused. "But, I need your help...That is if you truly want to live again.." Kagome took out the other shards she had and fused them with the jewel. "You know Naraku has more planned than this. Plus the jewel is so defiled...It will take a large amount of energy and streanght. So I'll give you some of my soul so you can be of use.."

Kikyou looked at her and nodded. "Yes your right, We can get back at each other later.."

Kagome started up the stairs and stood beside Kikyou. Kagome held out her hand and Kikyou took it. Kagome Began transferring some of her soul to Kikyou. Kikyou Stood up and nodded. "thank you Kagome..." Kagome and Kikyou looked up at Naraku..

"You will die.." Kagome glared at him.

A/N- Yay! I hope you all liked it. R and R please...


	24. Vermillion

Sarah- Okay, I'm really Sorry For not up dating!! School's keeping me busy. XX But I hope you like this chapter. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

The Unforgiven.

Chapter 22 (23).

Vermillion.. (The Final Bout.)

Kagome and Kikyou looked up at Naraku both having a glare on their faces. Naraku laughed at the both of them and smiled. He raised his hand up and yelled. "Go fourth!" A heard of Demons appeared from behind him and went out at every one. (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kouga.)(Sesshoumaru wondered off some where for the last 1...2... 2 Chapters sorry bout that. And he's sorry also! –A/N) After what seemed forever The group was running out of demons to kill but during their fight with the demons, Sango, Kouga, Kuwbara, And Kurama Got hurt badly and had to sit aside.

Kagome And Kikyou still stood on the steps of Naraku's Shrine. Kagome looked at Kikyou and Kikyou looked at her. "I'll attack first.." Kikyou said as she aimed her bow and arrow at Naraku. Putting all of her strength into it and fired. Naraku looked at Kikyou wide eyed and raised his hand at Kikyou and Roots spouted out of his arm Knocking Kikyou down and off the stairs, She landed with a thud to the ground.

Kikyou's Arrow blew away the shrine building. Kagome still stood on the stairs; she looked down seeing Kikyou's body, lying there, unmoving. Inuyasha went to Kikyou's side.

Kagome looked back up at Naraku and glared. She held the jewel of four souls in her hand, defiled with evil. "Thank you Kikyou..." Kagome said softly taking off her ring. (The ring that holds her human form...!) A Red aura appeared around her. She grew her cat ears and tail, Along with her fangs and claws. She saw the cliff not far from the edge where Naraku stood. "I have to give me life to purify the jewel." She though as she stepped foreword to charge at Naraku. Naraku turned to Kagome and shot his roots at her, they went through her chest. She made a gagging sound.

Inuyasha and the others looked up at Naraku and Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Kagome!!!" He screamed and ran to the stairs. She grabbed the roots and slowly pulled them out, Blood poured out of her wound. She forced the jewel into her chest. Making it pure. She then ran into Naraku, using her body to push him and herself off the edge off of the shrine and down the cliff. (DON'T STOP READING YET!!! I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING! O.o)

Inuyasha came too late and fell to his knees watching both Kagome and Naraku fall. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed again looking at her.

"Inuyasha....." She said softly. "Wait for me...." She smiled sadly as her and Naraku disappeared into the darkness.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. "NO KAGOME NO!!!" He slammed his fists into the ground. "Kagome...." He said sadly.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku looked at his friend, Sango on his back asleep. Kurama and Kouga holding each other up. Yuske and Kuwbara looked down sadly. Inuyasha stood up and silently walked away and down the steps. He checked if Kikyou was still alive. She had died before Kagome did. He picked up Kikyou's body and walked to the edge of the cliff and dropped her down it. "You go with Kagome....Thank you Kikyou...For everything..." He looked back at the others they had already gone down the stairs and looked at him. "Let's go." He walked away limping. He was hurt not just physically, but emotionally.

They got back to Hiei and Kagura. They all got on Kirlala and went back to Keade's village. Botan, Shippo, Sango, Kagura, Hiei, And Keade kept asking where Kagome was at. Inuyasha got fed up with the questions and told them. Sango, Shippo, and Botan busted into tears. Miroku held Sango as she cried. Botan cried into Hiei's chest. Shippo sat there and cried his little heart out. Kagura felt sadness in this and picked up the little fox kit and held him.

"I failed to protect her." Inuyasha said pissed at himself. The image of Her falling bloodied and battered to her death, giving her life for them and the jewel.

He stood up and walked out of the hut.

After a few days Yuske and the others left going back into the well to their time, thanks to one of Keade's spells.  
  
A few years pasted by, Sango gave birth to her and Miroku's first-born child. Girl. Which she named Kikome in honor of both Kagome and Kikyou.

Kouga and Kagura lived happily together outside the village. Kagura is still trying to find Kanna.

And Inuyasha.... He lived in the village in a hut that the village built for him. Living not far from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha is Raising Shippo, teaching him everything he should know about fighting.

(SORRY BUT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON!!)  
Thank you.

A/N

-Sarah, aka Yami. Love ya guy's thank you!!


	25. Angel Wings

Sarah- Well, this is the last Chapter I might put up an Epilogue. But I hope you like this Chapter. Cya! Please Review.

The Unforgiven.

Chapter 24.

Angel Wings.

Inuyasha Sat alone in the God-Tree, The silver moon full and shining. Moonlight shining on the well. He Had a great view of the Bone Eater's Well from the tree, memories of him waiting for her, and where she (Kagome) sat him 8 times in a row, And After their little fights.

He jumped down from the tree and stood at the well. He stared at it awhile. "Kagome.." He whispered his head bowed.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha lifted his head. There sat Kagome. She had a silvery glow, Her skin pale, Her long raven colored hair flowed over her shoulders like slik, Her crimson eyes shining not with hate or sadness, but peace, Behind her was a set of white wings.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at her. "Are you, really here? Err...I mean, How can you be here? You..." He broke off.

"Inuyasha..." She looked at him thoughtfully, she moved a little. Inuyasha blushed noticing she was nude. Her looked away.

"Inuyasha..."

He turned at the sound of her voice. He gasped seeing what she had in her hand.

"The... The Jewel?" He looked at it. She handed it to him. It was real, the round object in his hand was warm. He turned back to Kagome. "This isn't a dream is it?" he asked looking at her face.

"No Inuyasha, the jewel is real." She smiled her black hair moved with the breeze.

"Are you real?" he asked walking closer to her. "Please, be real." He reached out to touch her shoulder. He feared his hand would go right through her.

"I can be real.." She looked at him.

His hand went right through her. He frowned and looked at her still.

"By using the jewel. That's if you want to.." She finished.

"I do." He said looking at her. "I do so much." He looked at the jewel and closed his eyes and made the wish. The Silvery glow around Kagome and Her Angel wings disappeared into nothingness. The Jewel Disappeared as well. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he looked at her.

"Kagome!" He held her in his arms and she clung to him. "Inuyasha, I missed you so much!" she spoke softly.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know." He gasped as he started to cry And she cried with him. He slowly pulled away and took off his red fire rat jacket and put it around her shoulders. Kagome held it to her, covering herself. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She turned to him.

Inuyasha nodded and put his arm around her as they started for the village, walking slowly in the moonlight.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled back. Inuyasha sighed happily as they entered the village and they stopped and kissed and went to his hut.

The End.

Sarah/Yami- I hope you guys liked my story! Thank you for the reviews! Love ya guys lots!

-Sarah Cantrell. Aka Yami -


	26. Epilogue It sucks HAHAHA!

Sarah- Hey ya guys! Sorry this took sooooo long! Finally putting this up.

Epilogue

Inuyasha and Kagome- Lived peacefully in the village…duh, lol…..They had a baby soon after Kagome came back. It was a Boy.

Yuki- Yes, Kagome picked her up and Adopted her as her own, like she did with Shippo.

Miroku and Sango- Live with Kagome and Inuyasha, Raising they're Daughter.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama,etc…- They of course are back in their time. Yusuke questioned why his Aunt's house was burned to the ground. But, Later found out why. Hiei and Botan are together, And Kurama is still Single xD.

Touya- Yea, I kinda forgot to include him in the fight and the last few chapters. So I'm a dumbass..so what…? He kinda got lost I guess…lol.

Sesshoumaru- Yes, he's single too…haha..Poor Sessh…

Well..Guys…I know this the suckist Epilogue yet…but, That's what you all love about me! I suck Hard core at writing! Yay for me!


End file.
